Things You Shouldn't Do In Konoha
by BlackyChan3
Summary: A bunch of Drabbles about our favorite ninjas! WARNINGS; Yaoi,Lemon,Lime at points.
1. AN

**A/N; Hello (8 . Well, I had an idea. A while back I wrote something called 'Things you shouldn't do in Konoha'**

**(this can be found on Quizilla, under BlackyUn)**

**There are about 80+ things, and I was thinking about making each one into a one shot. Just short little drabbles, to pass time when I don't feel like working on Pool Boy –cough-**

**I'm just telling you guys so you're not all like "…Err… -question mark-"**

**I'm going to work on writing the first one today, and hopefully I'll have it up!**

**And yes, they are going to have Yaoi and Lemon and Lime and all the good stuff. –smiles-**

**Also, feel free to send me any suggestions! You'll understand if you read it. –nod-**

**I can't wait to get this started! –squee- Hehe.**

**-Blacky **


	2. 1 Stealing Chojis

**Disclaimer; -Singing- I can only imagine ~**

**Pairing; Hinted one sided ShikaCho, Mild ShikaKiba**

**Characters: Shikamaru and Choji, plus some other villagers.**

**A/N; I have a feeling I'm going to have fun writing this! Yay! –eyebrow kisses- Oh, And this is Unbetad which means it probably crap. I'm looking for a Beta for these one shots plox and thonx. Also, I'm to lazy to read it over because my writing makes me want to barf, so have fun! X)  
**

* * *

**Things You Shouldn't Do In Konoha**

_Stealing Choji's forehead protector and replacing it with panties is not nice._

_

* * *

  
_

_-_

Shikamaru was sprawled out on his best friends over sized bed. And before you think anything in the gutter, No.

The pony tailed boy had been waiting for Choji to fall asleep. Ino had dared him to do something today, something he wasn't very proud of. But it wouldn't hurt anyone so he figured he should just go through with it. Or the blonde would pester him until he did.

Light from the moon flooded in, making Shika thank the gods that it wasn't a cloudy night. Walking around Choji's room in the dark could be deadly since the floor was littered with bags of chips and pop cans. And anything else that made noise when you stepped on it.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Shikamaru, he heard the deep breaths from Choji turn into soft snores, and sign that the boy was fast asleep.

Shikamaru pulled up his feet, careful not to hit the sleeping boy as he shifted his body and slid over the edge of the bed.(1) His feet hit the rough wood floor as he pulled himself off the bed and tiptoed towards a pile of clothes. The dark haired boy yawned widely before bending over to pick up his discarded pants and searching in the pockets. His hand gripped the soft material he was looking for. Pulling it out, he stretched the garment and couldn't help the shiver of disgust that ran up his spin. In his hand, were Ino's mothers underwear.

The corners of Shikas mouth turned down, the shiver still not leaving him as he turned and made his way to the desk on the other side of the room. He kept his eyes on the baby blue panties in his hand. They were large, and he couldn't remember Inos mother being this big. Perhaps they were really old? Shikamaru just shuddered again, stepping through the maze of bags and cans expertly. As he neared the desk, his foot stepped on something that was not where it was supposed to be, and a loud crinkling noise rang into the room.

_Shit._

Shikamaru cursed, his body stopped in half step with his back hunched over. Slowly, he turned his head to look over his shoulder, Dull black eyes wide in fear that he had been caught.

The boy in bed groaned, and sat up, looking around half asleep, until his blurry eyes landed on Shikamaru.

"Shika…The deer is trying to steal my swirls." He half whispered, eyes threatening to close again.

"Er…" Shikamaru blinked, and a small smile played over his lips. "You keep that deer away Cho," He said softly, a voice he only used for Choji or the person he has a crush on.

Choji nodded weakly before falling back onto his pillow, The bed jumping at the sudden added wait and creaking noisily. The dark haired boy sighed in relief and continued towards the desk, careful not to step on anything this time.

* * *

Shikamaru knew everything Choji did. He knew the boy never looked at his forehead protector before putting it on. He knew that he didn't care what others thought about him. But had no idea that the large boy was so…oblivious.

They had woken up, and as usual Choji slipped on his headband. He claimed it styled his hair perfectly. He hadn't even realized that instead of his usual dark blue band, He had light blue panties on his head, with a square of cut out soda can in the middle. The square decorated with the word 'Food'.

Shikamaru almost sweat dropped as they walked out of the house, the boy immune to the starring of villagers, so he just walked along happily. Apon meeting the rest of team 10, Choji stood by, eating from his bag of chips as Asuma starred at him, and Ino tried as best she could to hold in her laughter at seeing her mothers' underwear on her teammates head. She waltzed over to Shikamaru and handed him the money he won.

Asuma cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm canceling training today." He said simply, before turning on his heel to go buy some flowers for someone special.

The rest of the day was spent walking around town, Since Shikamaru refused to fight someone with underwear on their head. There were chuckles from the crowds and little children. Over all, It seemed like everyone was being very nice today, and decided not to point it out to Choji. Or they thought it was stylish.

'_I swear, if I see people walking around like this tomorrow, I'm going to kill myself._' He thought grumpily, and ran a hand down his face.

Choji only smiled at him and the continued walking.

* * *

The sun was starting to set now; Shika and Choji had found a nice place to rest and watch the beautiful colors painting the sky.

All calmness died inside of Shika once a blur of orange was seen running towards them.

Said blur skidded to a stop in front of them, and immediately, tanned cheeks puffed out to hold in laughter.

"DUDE!" Naruto shouted, his skinny finger pointing towards Choji, who just smiled confusingly at him.

"Hello Naruto-kun" He greeted, stuffing chips in his mouth between words.

"OH MAN!" The blonde started laughing, "I heard the rumors but I didn't think it was true!" He clutched at his stomach, his eyes watering from laughing.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru growled, trying to tell the blonde to leave Choji alone. This seemed to straighten the blonde up, and he looked between the dark haired boy and Choji with wide blue eyes.

"You mean….He doesn't know?" He asked, his cheeks immediately puffing out again. Shikamaru shrugged, He honestly didn't know if his best friend had known all along, or was just slow today.

As if answering Shikamaru's question, Choji reached up and pulled off the blue panties, looking at the for a moment before smiling and throwing them towards Naruto, who caught them from instinct.

"Here, you can have them, I'm sure Uchiha-san will be pleased." He said kindly, the smile on his face widening as the blonde turned red.

"Wha-What are you trying to get at?!" He shouted, pointing the underwear and his finger back at the large boy on the bench.

"Please Naruto," Shikamaru drawled, "Its kind of obvious." The pony tailed boy stood and stretched, then turned to wait for Choji to get up and follow him.

Naruto glared at them both, almost matching Sasukes death glare, but with less fear.

"You're even glaring like him," Shikamaru informed as Choji got up and started his way down the ally

Naruto groaned in frustration and stomped off, bringing the panties with him.

Choji sighed as Shikamaru caught up with him, The Dark brunette twitching visibly.

"So… You knew?" He asked, looking at his best friend.

Choji nodded, "Of course, I'm not stupid."

"..Then why'd you wear it?"

"I heard you and Ino talking about a bet, and I figured, 'Hey, if he wins, I can get him to go buy me some barbeque'" The larger boy turned to him and grinned innocently.

Shikamaru only chuckled, "Barbeque it is then" He said, his hand coming up to drape over Choji's shoulders in a friendly manner.

"Y'know Choji, You're a really great best friend," The ponytailed boy smiled, "Thank for not being mad at me."

"Psh," Choji chuckled, "How can I be mad at you? You're buying me food!" He smiled as they entered the restaurant. His heart clenched slightly as he saw a blur of grey running over to Shikamaru, and the pony tailed pony removing his hand to greet the boy with a hug.

'_I wish you all the happiness with Kiba…' _The boy thought as he saw the two share a quick kiss. _'But at times, I wish I was him.' _He smiled and greeted the boy, before they all sat to enjoy the food waiting.

* * *

**A/N; AWw, poor Cho-Cho. But I love ShikaKiba, so,… -whistles-****only i can turn something like this into a kinda mild angst loveish story. :/**** Hope you liked it. And I know, its complete Crap. :/ Reviews my prettys, SQUEAK THE DUCK! i guess, (8  
**


End file.
